The End Of Something New
by Stardust287
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are dating, and Gabriella hates that. She envy's Sharpay so much she'll try to break them and get Troy to feel bad for her and like her....not Sharpay.TITLE CHANGE SAME STORY!
1. Detention Much?

Summary- Sharpay is failing alegebra, which could lead to loosing certain privilege's (such as musicals and becoming prom queen). So the gang stays up long hours for low studies and try to help Sharpay……try… Plus, what is sharpay doing that make Gabriella envy her so much and stay out of this business?

A/N- here's my first HSM story! Hope you like it. Plz review! On with the story.

--------------

Gabriella was right. She had to be. She heard heels clicking along the tiles of East High while she sat in english. The only person missing was _her._ She stepped into the room, mirror in hand, checking her hair.

"Nice of you to join us 10 minutes after English has started, Miss Evans," Ms. Darbus said.

"My locker got jammed," Sharpay lied.

"Tell the truth, Sharpay."

"Okay, okay. The tacos had too much lettuce and was too greasy and the tortilla was way too big, so I ordered take-out and ate it on the bench in the courtyard."

Ms. Darbus sighed. "Take a seat next to Mr. Bolton."

Sharpay glided across the room and took her time getting situated. As she pulled out her mascara, her cell phone rang.

"Sharpay! Detention after school with me in here!"

Sharpay raised her hand. Troy tried so hard not to laugh and glanced back at Gabriella. She blew a bubble and popped it.

"Miss Montez, Detention also!"

Troy burst out laughing.

"Mr. Bolton! Detention along with them."

"I'm failing algebra, so I'm forced to stay after until I can find a tutor…." Sharpay interrupted.

"Troy, you're Sharpay's new tutor."

"What? Ms. D. I got basketball after school!" Troy yelled.

"Too bad. Work in the auditorium with Gabriella while she paints sets, so I can keep an eye on you."

Gabriella watched Sharpay's lips whisper, "My eyes will be too busy watching someone else…."

A/N- I know it's kinda like the beginning of the movie, but trust me, things will get better.


	2. Competitive

A/N- Here's Chapter 2! Plz Review!

-----------------

The bell rang and Gabriella shot out of the classroom first. Troy ran after her, who had stopped at her locker.

"Hey ,Gabriella? What's up?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Sharpay…."

"Yeah?"

"Just don't talk about anything with her except algebra, okay?"

"I promise!" he said grabbing her hand.

She started to cry. Not because his hand was sqeezing hers, because of high school. She let go of his hand and headed off to her last class of the day, algebra, with, you guessed it, Sharpay.

A/N- Short Short, I kno. Just plz review. All u do is press the button below and type wat u think of the story!


	3. The Plan

A/N- heres chapter 3!

--------------

Gabriella thought long and hard all the way to algebra. It's not like her Troy were dating, they just had good chemistry. And she was not going to let Sharpay ruin it. She walked into the room and sat next to Taylor, who was a bit busy chatting with Kelsi to notice her. And of course, Sharpay sat behind Gabriella. As Sharpay entered the room, she waved, winked, and even signed autographs for her fans. Gabriella had been sick for the musical, Twinkle Towne, so Sharpay got the part. Because of the princess that she is, who get's everything and anything she wants, she thought Troy was one of those things. Gabriella sighed as Sharpay sat behind her and started to scribble over her customized notebook. As Gabriella pulled out her finished homework, Sharpay tapped her on her shoulder.

"Here's my autograph, just don't sell it online. Okay?" she said.

Gabriella grabbed it and smiled. "Okay, I promise," she said sweetly.

-------------

The teacher started passing out graded tests. Gabriella got hers back; A+. She turned around.

'How'd you do?" she asked Sharpay.

"D. Thank goodness Troy is my tutor now!" she said.

"You know, Troy sucks at algebra."

"Really?"

"Really."

Maybe Gabriella's plan was working. She most definitely was getting her head in the game.


	4. whos taking care of who?

"Hey Troy? Mind if I see your report card?" Sharpay asked him sweetly as she joined him on the pull out table in the auditorium.

"Sure thing." he pulled out a crumpled and folded sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"Um, ew! It's all crumply! Iron it for me!" she demanded.

"I really would if I could. Too bad I don't have an imaginary iron and board," Troy said like he meant it.

He sat their staring at her. She realized she would probably have to loose the attitude if she was going to steal him away from Gabriella, who was eyeing them at that moment.

"Really? You would do that for _me?_" she said leaning in.

"Nobody else," he replied.

Sharpay had leaned in so close, her nose touched Troy's. Gabriella gripped her paintbrush, wishing it was Sharpay herself. She watched in dismay as she saw Sharpay kiss him on the cheek, then move her lips to his. She dropped the paintbrush, and ran.

As for Troy, he was enjoying his first kiss with Sharpay. Troy peeked over his shoulder to see that Gabriella was gone. He stood up, and let go of Sharpay's hand.

"What's wrong, Troy?" she asked.

"Um, nothing." he sat back down. "maybe we should get started."

"We just did!" she said leaning in and kissing him again. He replied by kissing her back.

"I guess this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said when they were done.

"Oh yeah!" he said kissing her again.

"Goody! Come to my house tonight at 6" she said, "thanks for the lesson!"

He watched as his girlfriend stood up and skipped down the aisle and out the door. He looked down at the table. Notebook, textbook, and pencil all untouched. But he was certainly touched with her sweetness.

-----------

"Hey Taylor, can you give me a ride?" Gabriella asked her friend in the school parking lot.

"Sure."

As they chatted there way to her car, Troy came running out of the school.

"Gabby!" he yelled running to her.

"I'll wait inside," Taylor said stepping in the drivers seat.

"Gabriella, what happened?" he asked her out of breath.

"What! I think the question is what happened between you and Sharpay?! You made a promise to me and you broke it!"

"I know, but she's so sweet and cute and I couldn't resist! I really like her. I like her so much that she's now my girlfriend!" the words slipped out of his mouth.

Gabriella started to cry. She was the one who really liked Troy, not Sharpay. It's all about Sharpay now a days.

"Why don't I give you a ride home and we talk about it?" he offered.

"Fine." she went up and told Taylor she was going with Troy.

----------

For the 3 minutes in Troy's car, it was silent. Except for the sniffles of Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. Just talk to me!" he pleaded.

"Save it, okay?" she hissed.

'Well, here you are." he pulled into Sharpays driveway.

"Wha-what are we doing here?"

"Crap. I' supposed to meet Sharpay here, but I'll drive you back home-"

"You know what? I'll just walk home, because you don't care about me anymore!" Gabriella slammed the door shut and stomped her way down the street.

As for Troy, he couldn't wait for his next lesson with his girlfriend…..


	5. Ummmm

Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical

----------  
The French doors flew open as Troy said his name through the intercom.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" he asked as Ryan closed the doors.

"Um, yea. Sharpay has told me to tell you that you are formally invited for dinner tonight, which is baked lobster and caviar." Ryan hated Troy on the inside. He wondered what was up with him and Sharpay. "Sharpay's up in her bedroom," he said numbly.

Troy walked up the marble steps and down the hall. He knew it was her room when he saw "Super Star" written in gold on a neon pink door. He opened it quietly and walked in to see his girlfriend asleep on her queen sized bed with the algebra textbook next to her. He lay down on the sheets next to her and studied the loose leaf sheet of paper sticking out of the middle of the textbook. It said 'I love Troy'. He smiled and soon dozed off on the pillow next to Sharpay….

----------

Gabriella stomped her way out of the Evan's driveway when an idea popped into her head. It started to pour rain as she stepped into Sharpay and Ryan's backyard….

----------

Soon after she fell asleep, Sharpay woke up to see Troy next to her asleep too. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. As she looked around, she saw loose leaf clutched in Troy's hand. She knew it was hers from before. Troy then woke up.

"Hey," Sharpay lay back down.

"Hey. What was the main reason you invited me over?"

"So I could do this!" she started kissing Troy on the lips and giving playful pecks. He did the same….

----------

Gabriella climbed up the tree that was behind Sharpay's bedroom window. She looked in dead on and saw the two of them…um…making out.

----------

Troy finally had to get some air, so he stopped with the kisses and looked out her window to see Gabriella, with tears streaming down her face. He really felt bad, but her really really liked Sharpay…..not Gabriella. Why was she spying on them?

----------

Gabriella saw Troy looking at her, but she stayed their frozen. She then mouthed 'I hate you' to him. Because of her foolish decision, Troy whispered to Sharpay, and she looked at Gabriella, snickered, and walked over to the curtains and shut them all the way closed.

----------

It was now pitch black in her room, when Sharpay then leaped over to Troy and they started making out again.

----------

Ryan walked up the steps and walked into Sharpay's room. Pitch black. He flicked on the lights and saw the two of them….um….making out.

"Okay….eww!" he said. They looked up.

"How would you know?" Sharpay said snobbishly.

"Look, dinner is ready, okay?"

"Good. It's about time!" Sharpay said. She took Troy's hand and they walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Ryan closed his sister's door. And it was now, pitch black.

----------

A/N- okay. There it was. Please please please review!


	6. Bicotti and soda

Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or Dr. Pepper.

----------

Sharpay set down her Dr. Pepper on the see-through dinning room table. Ryan was now serving biscotti, with extra chocolate for Sharpay, upon request.

"And I'm serving you guys why?" Ryan asked.

"Mom and Dad aren't home. So there. Now give us our biscotti!" Sharpay said.

Ryan set the tray of cookies down on the table, snickered, and walked out the front door.

"Pass the whipped cream," Troy said.

Sharpay grabbed the tin can, squirted some on her plate, and passed it over. Troy, instead of putting in his plate, he put it in his mouth.

----------

Gabriella walked home in the rain, her face covered in rain and tears. She wished someone had told her high school was going to be dramatic and ridiculous. She had homework to do when she got home, and those were her plans, her not-so-dreamy-plans-unlike-Troy-&-Sharpay's-glamourous-life.

----------

"Hey, you want to stay the night?" Sharpay offered.

"Sure, I can even go and get us a movie, if you'd like?"

"I like."

----------

Gabriella just got changed into a green cami and skinny jeans. She walked down the stairs, sipping on Dr. Pepper, when her doorbell rang. She set down her soda, and answered the door, shocked to see (a soaked) Troy…..


	7. What did u have 2 ruin a romantic moment

"Wha-what do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"Can I come in for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, sorry," Gabriella opened the door wider, "my mom won't be home for another week."

"Okay," Troy sat down on the couch, then Gabriella sat down.

"Look, I came to say I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to hurt your feeling, Gabriella."

She started to cry softly again. "But you did."

Troy's eyes darted away from hers. He had to go back to Sharpay's sooner or later.

"Don't you see? I really like you! I _really_ like you like you!" Gabriella said. She winced and kept crying.

Troy's heart dropped. Not the best timing to come when he really had to head back to see his girlfriend, who would be waiting for him.

He grabbed a tissue for Gabriella, and she took it.

He was speechless. He had no idea what to do or say or how to react or if he should just use his acting skills.

"Someone else has dug deeper in my heart though, don't you see that?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Just to let you know-" Gabriella's thought got interrupted. A car horn blasted. Troy sighed. It was Sharpay and her limo driver. Troy ran to the door, still opened, to see if it was raining. It was coming down hard. Sharpay jumped out of the back seat. The driver stayed in the car.

"Troy! What are you doing _here_ with _her_?!" she ran up to the doorway, ignoring Gabriella, and kissed him.

Gabriella winced and looked away.

Troy tried to look at her, but she wouldn't look back at him.

"Did you get the movie yet for me?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, no."

Sharpay grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him out of the door way. Gabriella stood their in the doorway, just staring at the sight.

"Let go of my arm!" he demanded. But she just kept on going. She was not going to let Gabriella ruin their relationship. Gabriella ran out after them, getting her new outfit soaked and started crying again. "Come back!" she pleaded.

Shapray opened the door and shoved him in their. She closed it, locked it, snickered at Gabriella, and got in the limo on the other side.

Gabriella couldn't stop the tears. She watched as the limo drove away. She started running after it, but couldn't keep up. She was then left in the middle of the empty road, soaked, and the limo soon went out of sight.


	8. Love Triangles? Says who?

"What did you do that for?" Troy asked as Sharpay got in the limo.

"Because," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I'm an over protective girlfriend."

"You know, just stop that then, okay?"

She sighed. "I don't like Gabriella, Troy. I know she's trying to get you to feel bad for her."

"Well, it's working."

"That's why I did that!"

The limo pulled into the video store, and Sharpay instructed Troy to stay put, that she'd get the video.

Troy did as told, and looked out the window. It was still raining pretty hard, when he saw a shadowy figure emerge in the parking lot.

It was her. It had to be. Troy got out of the limo and ran over to Gabriella, who had ran all this way.

"What? Why? Huh?" he asked her.

"I followed you here, okay? I can't help myself I adore you!"

"Just get in the limo, before we drown in rain and tears out here."

They climbed in to the burst of warm air in the limo. Troy could see Sharpay still looking.

This was the one thing Troy feared of happening, and that was 2 girls that both loved him. Although he was Sharpay's boyfriend, he did kinda like Gabriella.

Troy got out his cell phone and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" she answered. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Gabriella came here, barefoot, in the rain! So we're going to give her ride home!"

"No way-"

Troy left it at that and hung up. Sharpay got the video and came in the limo, glaring at Gabriella.

"You're sitting where I sit!" which was next to Troy.

"Sorry," Gabriella backed off and moved.

"So, Troy, I got us the most romantic movie for the _2_ of us to watch while you stay tonight, sound good?"

"Yeah, great."

Sharpay knew something was up, put couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to make Gabriella so jealous, but had only one idea.

She reached over and gave Troy a long and romantic kiss.

It was working. Gabriella slipped a tear as she saw the person she loved be with someone else. She would know….

Before the limo drove off, she opened the door and stepped out. She ran out into the rain.

Instead of Troy this time, Sharpay ran out after her.

"Hey Gabriella?"

"What?" she hissed.

"Look, I know you may have a crush on my boyfriend, but you have got to separate fantasy from reality."

"It's not a crush…I really like him."

"Well, he's taken. Too bad."

Gabriella just stared at her, and finally Troy ran out of the limo.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Oh, I just told her that I'm sorry and that we can be best friends!" she said smiling sweetly.

"You know what Sharpay? I'm going too-"

"Hey," Troy interrupted, "Gabriella, I do like you. I like-like you too."

-gasp- "What?! But you, and me, and her, and huh?" Sharpay said.

Gabriella ran to Troy's side, and then they kissed.

"It's over, Sharpay. Okay? O-V-E-R."

"What? No, no way. You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious. I realized that you're a snob, and that Gabriella is the sweet one, not you, okay?"

"Okay, fine. But, Gabriella? You'll be sorry." Sharpay smirked.

----------

A/N- All i want is 11 reviews, and this time, i will not post the next chapter until i get 11 reviews! So, review to see what happens next!


	9. TISNF!

Troy then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay asked.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he said.

"What?" Gabriella and Sharpay said.

"I was just playing with you, Sharpay! I was using my acting skills. I like you!" he said.

"Oh, yea me!" Sharpay said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry, but I just had to do it!" he said laughing with Sharpay.

"You know what? You two are so cruel. I can't believe I ever liked you!" Gabriella threw her sweater at Troy and ran like the wind in the opposite direction.

"Yes! It worked." He said after she left.

"Huh?"

"I knew if I did that, I could have you to myself, and not worry about her!"

"So smart!"

"But, you were kidding about Gabriella, though, right?" he just had to make sure.

"No, I'll still make her life miserable…..that's my specialty."

"Wait a second. You can't-"

"Oh, just kiss me already!" she said.

He grabbed her hand, kissed her, and they walked back into the limo.

"Now, let's get started on that algebra homework when we get back, but first…."

----------

As she walked into her bedroom, Gabriella's cell phone rang. She didn't want to answer it. She was not in the mood. She sat down on her bed and listened to the message on her cell though….

"Hey Gabby, I feel really bad. NOT. Ha ha ha. He's taken! So just drop it!"

That little evil Sharpay, she thought.

She had no idea what to do…..go after him or just drop it.

----------

**A/N- okay, here's where u guys can vote. Review saying if Gabriella should chase the 2 of them down or just drop the whole thing and be miserable. Once a few people say what they think, I'll post the next chapter. : ) **


	10. What's It Gunna Take 2 Have 1 Night w u

Disclaimer- I do not own HSM.

----------

**A/N- Can't tell you the results cuz then it'll spoil the chapter…**

**----------**

"You know what? We should have a study party! I'll IM everyone to see who can come!"

"Great idea, Sharpay! I'll call Chad," Troy said.

Sharpay scurried over to her laptop and IMed Taylor, Kelsi , and Ryan, even though he was just upstairs. She clicked on Gabriella's screen name, and then xed it out, remembering what had just happened.

"Hey Chad, study party at Sharpay's. Bring snacks and movies."

He hung up.

"Okay. Chad can make it. Anyone else?" he asked.

"Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan are going to join us, too."

"Sounds cool. I'll set up the dining room table for studying."

----------

Gabriella wanted to take a walk to Troy's house, which was only 3 blocks away. But that meant going past Sharpay's house. She wanted to wear a nice outfit, so she changed into a black leather skirt with stripped leggings, and a red cami with a black tie-in in the front. She slipped on some boots with rhyme-stones on it. She stepped out into the drizzle of rain, but didn't care. She was out to get her guy back.

----------

"Okay, guys. Stop goofing around and help me pass this class!" Sharpay said laughing.

"Sorry," Kelsi said, "Chad's jokes are funny!"

"Okay, what does this mean and how do I do it?" Sharpay asked anyone.

Troy grabbed some gummy bears and spilled about 30 on the table.

"Troy, how can you think about sugar at a time like this!"

"If you take these and arrange them into groups, you can add and take away and do whatever you want with pictures, or in this case, gummy bears."

"Oh, okay!" Sharpay took one, "What if I want to snack on one instead?"

"Be my guest."

Everyone reached in and took a handful. Sharpay giggled.

"Let's watch a movie!" Sharpay recommended.

"Cool." Everyone went to the living room and Chad popped in the DVD.

Ryan went to close the curtains, but Sharpay stopped him.

"Ryan, you know how I love to see the moon and stars. Keep the curtains open!"

"But it's raining."

She glared at him and he sat down on the last bean bag.

"Hey you guys. I left some popcorn in my car, I'll go get it," Taylor said.

Troy looked out the window to see Gabriella walking along the street, "I'll go get it for you," he said getting up and out the door.

He closed it behind him and ran up to Gabriella.

"What are you doing?!" he asked. She didn't turn around, but stopped walking.

"I know that voice." She turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Looking for you!" she said.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I-I just want to be with you! And when I'm not, I always start crying!"

Gabriella was telling the truth. He could tell.

---------

Sharpay watched the scary movie and looked at the bean bag next to her. What was taking Troy so long? She stood up and paused the movie.

"I'll be right back."

She walked to the door, and opened it.

----------

He didn't know what to say, so he just hugged Gabriella.

"Gabby, I like you too. But not that much! Can't we just be friends?" He still held on to her.

"Yes, I guess that'll have to work. I understand you love Sharpay, and not me." It took all her willpower not to cry, but she slipped a tear.

"TROY!"

"Oh, please, don't let it be her. Not now!" Gabriella said. They broke the hug.

"Troy, what is with you two hugging? Do you love her and not me?" Sharpay asked.

"I-I. I do love you, I just-"

Gabriella stared at him, with that sad twinkle in her eye.

"All I want is one night with you," she said. She started walking off, her boots clicking along the wet road.

"Did you even notice that it's raining!" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah," Troy started, still looking at Gabriella walk away, "It's raining sadness, drama, and love."

----------

**A/N- Okay….16 review until next chapter: )**


	11. Make Up Your Mind!

Disclaimer – I do not own HSM or any songs.

**A/N- So sorry for the delay…..on with the chapter.  
**

**The song in this chapter that's italized (not underlined-those are Gabriella's describes the way Sharpay feels towards Gabriella.**

------

Gabriella stopped in her tracks. Did Sharpay really think she was trying to make Troy feel bad for her? _Well_ she thought, _she's very clever_

"Gabriella?" Troy said.

"Yeah?"

He walked over to her.

"I know what I did was wrong…..really wrong and bad. I feel bad!"

_Slam Dunk!_

"Well, you should! Apology not accepted!" She kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked, "that's towards Troy's house….not yours."

"I got a summer job. School is out in a week."

"You have a summer job?" Troy asked.

"Yes, considering some of us have to earn a living. We're not all popular!"

Sharpay sighed. "Oh, okay. You can sell my autograph online."

_I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money  
I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him_

--------

As the 3 of them were out in the rain, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi came running out.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head, fought back the tears, and headed off to her summer job.

"Long story short, he has to get his feelings straight!" Shapray said pointing at Troy. She ran inside the house. Everyone watched through the window as she played the movie and sobbed.

"Baby of much?" Chad joked.

Everyone laughed except Troy.

He had no idea if he should go after his _girlfriend_ or his _I-got-good-chemistry-friend._

He ran.

_I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

----------

As Troy ran after Gabriella, he changed his mind and turned around.

"Stay here," he told the 3 of them. He ran in and sat next to Sharpay.

"Troy, get serious. Either it's me or her. Take your pick," Sharpay said and paused the movie.

"You, of course!"

"Good-"

"But I have to go and see Gabriella to make sure she knows I'm sorry."

_She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you hide  
All the warning signs  
Cus her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die  
I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

_I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out_

_Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one_

_--------_

**A/N- song is by Avril Lavigne...i'll probably have another song in the next chapter too.**_  
_


	12. I Will Be Whatever You Want Me 2 Be

**A/N- Song is by Avril Lavigne…. I do not own this song or HSM. FINAL CHAPTER!  
**

**-------**

Gabriella just wanted to disappear. She heard footsteps running up next to her. It was Troy.

"Gabriella-"

"Just save it. I know you love Sharpay. I will leave you alone. And, yes, I do accept your apology." She walked ahead, her boots clicking along the wet road. Troy stopped and stared at her, watching her sing her heart out:

_There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears I've cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

_I thought that I had every thing I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breath cause your here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

_Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And with out you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Here with me do you see your all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

_I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

-------

**A/N- That's the final chapter! Sequel ideas anyone? I thought this song fit perfectly for what Gabriella thought. And since the story is called 'High School Musical', I thought Gabriella should sing something. Keep checking back and I'll let you know if I'll have a sequel or a new story. : ) **


End file.
